Secrets Of A Ghost
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Kristin meets a ghostly friend when she's singing at the Mansion one day.


**A story requested by EmeraldMoonGreen, who owns Kristin. I only own Amanda and the song in this story (I made it up myself one day). All other characters belong to their respective owners. And I don't own "The Phantom Of The Opera". That belongs to its respective owners.**

* * *

**Secrets Of A Ghost**

Kristin was at the Mansion in her room that she stayed in when visiting Rachel and put some books away on her bookshelf, feeling a bit melancholy as she thought about the day. It had been somewhat of a tough one with some bullies that she told to get lost and a hard test in Math that she wasn't sure if she passed or not. Sighing, she began to sing, something she liked to do in her spare time. Her voice was soft and carried a melody wonderfully.

Ghostfreak was floating through the halls of the Grant Mansion, pleased that an earlier mission had gone well. He was about to find Amanda when he heard a voice singing softly and followed it to see a young girl with brown hair putting away another book and singing.

_Masks hide what I feel,_

_Why do they hide so much?_

_Hearts of glass, shattered so,_

_Emotions run cold._

_Nothing inside._

_Nothing beyond my mask_

_Which hides the pain and dark_

_None can see it,_

_Nor understand._

_Masks hide what I feel,_

_Why do they hide all secrets?_

_Hearts of glass, shattered so,_

_Emotions run cold._

_Deceit, fear, and hate,_

_Cower behind another mask_

_Hiding the truth._

_No emotion's made of steel_

_Like liquid, they reel_

_Hard to hide what I feel._

_A heart of glass, shattered so,_

_With emotions run cold._

Ghostfreak could feel the emotion in her song and how strong it was. He floated up behind her. "Your singing voice is beautiful," he said sincerely.

Kristin gasped as she realized she wasn't alone and whirled to see a ghost with green cuffs on his wrists and neck and one green eye looking at her. Screaming, she took off, getting a feeling this ghost was similar to the Phantom Of The Opera, which she had just watched the other day. While opera wasn't exactly her thing, she had to admit it was a captivating story and a bit scary.

Now, she was running, thinking this was a real opera ghost and not wanting to be in his clutches.

* * *

Ghostfreak hadn't meant to frighten her and felt guilty about it as he took off after her, hoping to catch her. He saw her run into one of the hallways that led to a dead end and chuckled lightly in amusement, but hoped she wouldn't get hurt as some rooms down this hall were used for training or could have a trap one of the other aliens set for intruders.

Kristin stopped at the end of the hall and breathed hard, looking for the ghost and hearing him behind her and she gasped, backing up.

"Wait," he said, softening his voice so that she'd hopefully calm down. "I wasn't trying to frighten you. I was simply amazed by your voice. You sing beautifully."

She didn't calm down a whole lot. "Don't try to flatter me so that you can make me your slave," she said a bit sternly.

Ghostfreak was a little confused, but then remembered the Phantom Of The Opera and laughed a little. "I'm not an opera ghost," he said, amusement clear in his voice. "Just an alien ghost who lives here."

Well, that didn't reassure her that much and she ran off again when he tried to get closer to her. Sighing, he chased after her, finally getting ahead of her and grabbing her, making her scream again.

"Calm down," he said and carried her to her room. She struggled, but he was strong for a ghost. Suddenly, she felt something wrap around her arms and she saw it was black and white striped tentacles. One wrapped around her mouth before she could start screaming again.

"Kristin, please," he asked her, making her look at him with questioning eyes and he patted her shoulder. "Rath told me about you. He thinks highly of you as his friend."

Kristin felt her heart start to calm down as she stopped struggling and felt him release her. His tentacles gave him a spooky look and she sat on her bed, pulling her legs up so that her head could rest on her knees as she watched him come closer.

"That song you were singing was a powerful one," he said. "I could feel the emotion you were putting into it."

She looked shyly away. "Thanks," she said softly. "Not many people know I can sing."

"Why do you hide it?" he asked curiously.

She looked at him. "A bad experience," she said. "I was singing alone by myself once and a bully heard me and recorded it, posting it all over Facebook. I was embarrassed, especially when they told me there's no way I could have a voice like that since I was ugly."

He nodded understandingly. "I can see where that would be very unpleasant," he said. "But I beg to differ about your voice. And you're in no way ugly."

Kristin looked at him again. He sounded sincere and one of his tentacles brushed her shoulders and lightly touched her neck, making her yelp as it tickled.

Ghostfreak paused a moment in curiosity and had his tentacle move over Kristin's neck again, hearing her giggle this time. "Another secret you've been hiding," he said teasingly as he pinned her arms down with two tentacles and wiggled his clawed hands gently into her neck.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Kristin burst out laughing. "That tickles! HEEHEEHEEHEEHEE!"

The alien ghost chuckled in amusement. "Cootchie, cootchie, coo," he teased her playfully. "What a ticklish neck you have."

She tried to squirm away, but he was stronger as he then tickled her neck all over with both his hands and some free tentacles, making Kristin laugh harder and try to protect her neck, but it was futile because Ghostfreak then wiggled his fingers on the right side of her neck, making her scrunch up her neck to protect it, and blew raspberries into the left side of her neck.

She was now desperate to protect her neck from the tickling, but was a helpless, giggling mess before the alien decided she had enough and let her go. She kept giggling for a bit before she sat up and smiled at him before looking worried.

"You won't tell anyone, will you?" she asked.

Ghostfreak smiled. "Don't worry, Kristin. Even ghosts can keep secrets," he reassured her as he helped her to her feet. "Amanda and I were thinking about playing a game. Care to join us?"

"Sure," said Kristin. "By the way, what's your name?"

"Ghostfreak," he responded as they headed off for the game room where Amanda was waiting.

The rest of the afternoon was eventful as they were all evenly tied at the end of the games.

* * *

**Please leave a review, but no flames!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
